


A Gamer's Guide to Conquering the Divine

by Mr_Mortal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Highschool DxD (Anime), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mortal/pseuds/Mr_Mortal
Summary: I was a gamer in life and in death I was chosen to be The Gamer so looks like my knowledge of games movies book and anime will help me. Take that Michael for saying that Gaming will never get me anywhere.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a gamervese story of me going into different universes to try and conquer the gods of their worlds and cause mayhem as I please

Chapter one

Darkness. It was all I could see since my death at the hands of fate. I don`t know how long I have been in the void but I can tell I am about to go crazy.

[Congratulations you have been chosen as the next Gamer!]

I blink umm... what!? Yup, I am definitely going crazy now. But I see the text has changed.

[Hey dead man I am talking to you.]

Huh I guess I am going just a bit more insane since I have been called that in, lets see here carry the one, subtract the six, multiply the twelve, where the fuck did i get a twelve. Oh well, "What do you want?" I say as take a look at the floating text in front of me.

[I said you have been chosen as the next Gamer}

Okay? Now I have read a couple of gamer fics as they were called while I was alive but I have never would have thought that they were a real thing since you know... the were fiction written by a couple of authors online that had a lot of free time on their hands. "Now since I have been chosen how do I start?" I ask as I see the text change to the character creation menu.  
[Choose your Race]  
[Humanish, ?, ?, ?, ?]  
Why Humanish? The option is usually HUMAN, but since its a gamer thing this will probably mean that I will go to worlds where there are sub-species of humans. Now the next bit of text that pops in my face is the usual class choices.  
[Choose your Class]

[Warrior, Mage, or Rogue]

Well I am definitely not going to be choosing Mage since it too META for this kinda thing. I mean seriously everyone and their mother chooses the Mage. I click on the [Rogue] option since a [Warriors] are the kind of people who like to get their faces punched in

[Choose your Skill set]

Now this is new since I have only ever seen someone choose mage the selection I get are:

[Thief, Assassin, Posionier, or Ranger.]

I choose thief since I was ended up being a thief since in any RPGs I play.

[Take a spin on the Perk Wheel.]

[For every perk you get you must get one CURSE as a counter result]

Well this was kind of expected to be in here but after a moment of contemplation I decide to only grab a couple so I don` kill myself in the first ten minutes. "I will take one," I say as the text changes.

Twinkle Toes- You are exceptionally light on your feet DEX +10.

'Not bad,' I think as I clear away the screen for my perk so I can take a look at my CURSE.

Sin of Wraith - You are get much more easily angered than what would be considered normal for a regular person and will attack everything in sight till there are no more enemies for you to fight, you are unconscious, and or DEAD!

'OK not too bad for a CURSE right now but it might hurt me later on when I need allies,' I think as I go ahead and spin the wheel again.

Luck of the Irish - You are one lucky S.o.B you now have a +20 in your luck stat.

That is fantastic since I will really need luck on my side for the better loot I will be getting. I swipe away the perk message so I can read my latest Curse to my health.

Staggered - Your DEX stat has taken a hit by half. All stats gain for DEX will be halved.

Now this is bad since I need my DEX stat to be able to take stuff from peoples pockets.

Name: Mark  
Lvl: 1(0%)  
HP:100/100  
MP:100/100  
Str: 3  
Dex:6 (+10)(/2)= 8  
Vit: 3  
CHA:8  
Wis:3  
Int: 2  
Luc: 3 (+20)=23  
HP: plus ten points for each extra VIT stat gained.  
MP: Plus ten points for each extra INT stat gained.

HP Regen: 5 HP every two minutes for every STR stat gained.(5*3=15)

MP Regen: 5 MP every minute for every WIS stat ganed.(5*3=15)

Ok so I don`t really like my stats at the moment but this is what I get for being a bottom of the barrel character just starting out in the Game. So with the luck of the irish perk i decide to go for one more spin of the wheel.

Lucky Penny - You are more likely to find money in random drops or laying on the ground than normal.  
Yes the one perk I always love grabbing. This will probably make whatever curse I end up getting be totally worth it. Why do I feel like I just jinxed myself.

Prodigy of Hardwork - You now have to work twice as hard to level up your skill than normal. All xp gain is reduced by half

MOTHERFUCKER. I wish I never opened my mouth as now it will be harder for me to level up my skills. Fine looks like I`m done with the perk wheel since there really isnt any real need for more than that for right now.  
[Welcome to the Hub World]

'Well that`s new as I look at the void disappear around me to reveal a court yard that has a couple of old school portals in them leading to the various different worlds I will be able to visit to at the moment. I walk up to each portal and take a look at the location where each on will be sending me.

The first portal I walk up to has the look of old stone and some runes carved into them. SKYRIM is written on a sign post in front of the portal. "Nope" I yell out as I walk right to the next one. I am not heading to skyrim since to many things that can step on me and kill me at this current point in time.  
The second portal I walk up to is High School DXD, well can`t say I wasn't really expecting this since it is a common one for the GAMER to go. But I still decide not to go there at the point since I know I will be pissing off some pretty powerful entities. But on the other hand a bunch of cute and sexy girls are located there so I will have to wait and see what the other choices are.

The third portal looks just like a old cabin door. I read the sign up above say Cabin Eleven. This gets me to pause my stride for just one moment. The only Cabin Eleven I know is the Hermes Cabin from Camp Half-Blood. This is one is almost a yes since if I am right I will have access to a powerful trainer of heroes to teach me how to defend myself properly.

The final portal available to me is a door to a tall tower that has a sign on it that says DANMACHI now my language skills have never been the best but I have seen this name somewhere before.

So I head back to the door that has the Cabin Eleven sign on it. I ask the game, "Is this the actual cabin eleven from Percy Jackson and the Olympians?"  
[Yes it does belong to the PJO books series and will follow the books.]

Ok. With the games confirmation I open up the door to Cabin Eleven, and I walk through the light as I see another menu pop up as I begin to read the text that appeared in the light.  
[Choose your parent]  
Zeus, XXXX, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, XXXXXXX, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, or Dionysus.]

Now I have read the PJO series a many of times so I know the buff to each one of the twelve parents and a weakness of each one as well. Now I am definitely not choosing one of the Big three as my parent since I don`t want to be the child of the prophecy, so Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades is out, even though I don`t see Hades as an option.

Next I don`t want Ares as my parent since I would have twice the aggression due to the perk Sin of Wraith, so he`s out. Now the next couple will be out as well since I cant exactly use a dagger or bow since my DEX stat has been halved. So Apollo, Hermes, and Athena. Now that leaves me with four options left.  
I  
will definitely not choose Dionysus since he`s a fucking prick 99% of all Demigods. With the remaining three I have to choose from I remove Demeter since her kids are mostly gardeners and I can`t garden to save my life. So she`s out. Now all I got left are Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

I really like Hephaestus since his kids have good strength can forge just about anything I would need later on in life but since I don`t exactly need strength I will have to choose Aphrodite since her kids are agile while not being overly attacked by monsters in the mortal world.

With my choice clear I choose the goddess of love while is see a new menu pop up and this one surprises me a bit.  
[Parent chosen Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love, lust sex, and passion.]  
[Perk received: Charm Speak - The Ability to charm others to do what you want. The stronger your CHA the more likely the peron will do as told]  
Ok so I wasn`t exactly expecting to be able to use charm speak since it is rumored she mostly favors her daughters over her sons. But since I got this I might as well use it since I got it. 

As the screen disappears, I see a bright light shine forth from in front of me, that blinds me.

That will conclude the first chapter for my first gamer fic. I do plan and intend to allow the character to visit the other worlds that were in the Hub World. I will probably be adding more to the story as moves along and I actually have an idea about how to allow leveling for the later worlds.


	2. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

CHAPTER 2 Welcome to Camp Half Blood

As the light dies down I hear a voice call out to my name. I open my eyes and see a teacher standing in front of me as she looks down and scowls down at me. "Yes ma`am," I say as I pick my head up off my desk and look at the name floating up above her head.  
Amanda Williams - Lvl 7  
"Do you think you are ready for finals next week, since you are sleeping in class," she asks. I shake my head and she moves back to the front of the class and continues with the lecture. I look at my stat page and look down towards my bio.  
Bio - Mark is an orphan who has gone from foster home to foster home always getting returned with in a couple of months. He keeps trying to explain to his foster parents that it wasn't his fault that monster keep attacking but nobody believes him.   
Well that`s not too bad of a bio. It seems like the game couldn`t be bothered to flesh out more info for me to go on for a backstory so I don`t really care though. I look up and see that we are doing basic algebra. I reach into my desk and pull out my text book and follow along with what the teacher was explaining.  
Once class was over I headed straight to lunch with the rest of the students. Once I walk down by the door I turn left and head towards the bathroom for a quick chance to go through my skill list. I`m not actually surprised that I didn`t get more than just Charm Speak - Lvl. 1. Once I head out of the bathroom I see the doors to the school get thrown open as a blonde haired girl is knocked to the ground through the windows. I observe the beast that just stalk in from outside.  
New skill unlocked - Observe Lvl 1  
You now have the ability to look at something or someone and see the basic information about them.  
Hellhound  
Lvl-20  
Well I wish this could have come soon as I go to swipe the notification away the dog jumps at me and pushes me down to the ground. I am just about to try and get the dog off me as it turns to dust. I look down and see the blonde haired girl just slide a knife out from where the beast stood. I look up and see the name floating above her head Annabeth Chase Lvl. 23. "What the hell just happened," I ask as I am trying to play dumb. Annabeth just looks at me and says, "I tripped into you while walking down the hall."  
Now I have the option of playing dumb and letting her try and make me think that a hellhound didn`t just try and eat her face, or I could go with the better approach and tell her that I saw her get thrown inside by the Hellhound. "No you didn`t I saw you get thrown in from outside by the dog you just stabbed. Thanks for saving me by the way."  
She just looks at me and then goes to leave but i grab her arm and force her to look at me. "Hey you aren`t going anywhere. You just got thrown through a window by a hellish looking dog," I say as I try to get her to stay still for the sake of the plan.  
She runs and lunges at me as her knife falls out of her sleeve and goes to land on the ground behind me. I look at what her and use Charmspeak to try and get her to tell me what she`s doing here.  
Charmspeak - CHA 8/7 PASS  
Her eyes get glazed as the skill takes hold and she says, "I was on my way back to Camp when I was attacked by a Hellhound." She quickly shakes her head as she grabs my arm and drags me with her. "Whoa, what hell are you doing? Let me go." I shout as she drags me outside and onto the corner of the street. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a solid gold coin that can only be a Drachma.  
"Stop Chariot of Damnation" She says in what I can only guess is Ancient Greek. When the coin touches down on the pavement it slips down into its own shadow and a cold chill runs down my spine as a taxi comes forth right from the spot it landed.  
Skill earned - Ancient Greek lvl 1 (15%)  
You now have the ability to understand and speak the bare minimum of Ancient Greek.  
Wow now that was stupid easy to unlock. As I am about to get into the cab with Annabeth a notification pops up in front of my face.  
Quest alert - Arrive to Camp Half-Blood alive  
Rewards - 1000xp, Claiming by your Olympian Parent, and one hell of a ride in the Chariot of Damnation.  
Bonus Objective - ?, ?  
Bonus Rewards - One Gacha Token, ?, ?  
YES/NO  
I obviously choose yes so I can get this game going. We hop into the cab and I see the Grey Sisters sitting in the front with the one on the passenger side asking us where to. "Upper East Side Manhattan." She says as she slams the door shut. With that the cab starts speeding off as I look around the shade of a taxi cab. With the cab moving Annabeth falls into a semi-conscious state. I look at the Grey Sisters and ask, "So do any of you ladies know whats going on here?" I ask as I am trying to get information on which book I have to currently work off.  
"We know lots of things, like what the capital of Chad is, or Like what your test scores are." The middle sister states as I just sit back and watch the highway fly by as we speed towards Manhattan. I finally come up with a plan to get the information I need to base a plan of what I will be doing.  
"Hey Blondie,' I say as I grab her shoulder and shake her awake as she blinks at me as if she just remembers she kidnapped me. "If you are trying to kidnap me for some money your out of luck I just gave up my last few bucks to a friend for a stupid bet." She looks at me as if what I just said was stupid. "No I grabbed you because you are like me a demigod." she says as her gray eyes glare over at me. "Was that the first time you have actually been attacked by monster," she asks as I shake my head at her. "I mostly just ask them to leave and they do," I say.  
"We are demigods," I ask as I am still trying to play dumb, and it is a lot harder than it looks ok. "Yes. What do you know of you know of your parents," she asks as I start looking at her with what I can only hope is a disbelieving look. "Not much considering I have been in foster care since before I can remember." I say as she looks a bit taken a back as she tries to reconsider her words.  
I stop looking at her and return my gaze out the window as I see us turn off the highways and get onto the main road for NYC. I slip my hand into the cushion of the seat to see if my perk will activate and let me pull a coin out from in between the seats. To my surprise I pull out more than just a single quarter. I find a total of three Drachmas and ten dollars. I slip these into my pocket when Annabeth wasn`t looking towards me.  
The cab pulls over next to a apartment building on the Upper East Side. We get out and the cab peels off and into a shadow to return to doing whatever the Grey Sister do doing their free time. I look behind me and see Annabeth walk up to the door of the building and press the button for apartment A113 one Sally Jackson. 'So we are here to pick up Percy' I think as a few moments pass after she presses it and a voice can be heard from the intercom, "Hello who is this?"  
"Hello Ms. Jackson I am a friend of Percy`s from Camp, Annabeth Chase, I just wanted to ask where he is. "Hey Blondie we are not done talking yet, and you still haven`t explained to me why you took me away from my school and dragged me to the Big Apple," I all but yell at her as she give me a finger in response to tell me one minute as Sally returns to the Intercom and say that Percy is at Meriwether College Prep downtown. "Thank you Ms. Jackson," Annabeth says as she starts running off towards downtown.  
I catch up to her and have to grab the back of her shirt to slow down for me do she can explain on what the hell is happening. She looks at me as if she forgot I was with her again. "Oh right," she says as she takes a breath and begins explaining to me that the Greek gods were still around today and effected the world around.  
This would have been great news and all but I have meta knowledge, so this news is kinda moot but I still try and pay rapt attention to what she is saying. As we turn the next corner she just got finished telling me that she was a daughter of Athena and that, Percy, her friend was a son of Poseidon and that we need to grab him and head into camp. We make it to the school and see a hole in the side of the building that was supposed to be the school we were walking to.  
"Now I need you to hide in this alley way," she says as she points to the alley way we are standing in front of. Before I have time to argue she takes out a Yankees hat and slips it on and disappears from sight. So I take a few steps into the alleyway and wait for her to return with Percy.  
I stand in the alleyway for about ten minutes before I see three figures run into the alleyway and they begin to talk as if I am not even their. I clear my throat to get the attention of both demigods and the cyclops. "Yo are you finally going to stop ignoring me Blondie," I state as she just looks shocked that I am still here. "Sorry it has been a long couple of days for me but yes we need to get this guy to camp. He`s a demigod Percy," she says.  
I look at Annabeth then to Percy as I just try and wonder how am I supposed to find some way to level up quick enough to be any help during the coming war to either side. I won't try and save the gods unless it can help me in the long run. I turn and use observe on Percy to try and see how much of a level gap I have to overcome to be of use.  
Perseus Jackson-Lvl 29  
Well fuck. That is the most of what I can think about this situation, I seriously got to grind to lower the level gap if I want to have some kind power as a demigods this world. I notice the two demigods staring at me as if I got something on my face. "What?" I ask as they both blink. Then Annabeth ask, "You were spacing out while Percy and I decided to come up with a plan to get us to camp. We just need some money so we can take a cab."  
Well I found ten dollars and some novelty gold coins in the cab that you used to bring us here," I say as I bring up the ten dollar not and the 'novelty coins' for the pair to see while Tyson is just staring dumbly at us. Percy just looks at the coins and says, "Man those aren't novelty coins. Those are Drachmas currency of the gods of Mount Olympus." Annabeth just stares dumb founded at my luck as she grabs one of the coins and then again says, "Stop Chariot of Damnation."  
Once again I get chills as the Gray Sisters appear in front of us once the coin hits the ground. The trio of old hags just stares at us once again and says, "No monster allowed in the cab." This get Percy to bristle and glare at the Sisters as he still believes that Tyson is a normal teen. "We will give you two extra coins for him if you take us to Half-Blood Hill." The blonde half-blood says to the trio of ladies.  
I had the trio the last two Drachmas so we can get to camp. As I get in first I slide all the way to the passenger door with Annabeth sliding in next to me, then Tyson with Percy sitting on his lap. When the door finally closes the cab takes off like a bat out of hell, or would it be Tartarus, I just stare out the window once again to ignore most of what is being said between Percy and Annabeth.  
Within the first couple of minutes the cab is moving that does the middle sister lose the eye and we start accelerating towards oblivion. The eye moves towards Percy and Tyson`s foot and the older son of Poseidon reaches down for it trying to get the information to the golden fleece. I try and reach around the blonde next to me as I reach and use my skill [Pickpocket] on Percy to try and get the eye on him but I decide against it and go for his pen hidden in his jean pockets he's wearing.  
My first use of pick-pocketing was successful and I take a look at Anaklusmos and throw it into my inventory so I can hopefully keep a very powerful weapon right off the back. I just rest my head against the seat as the sister give Percy the coordinates to the island of Polyphemus.  
It feels like as soon as I close my eyes I am jolted awake by the Gray Sisters slamming on the brakes and throwing all four of us in the back seat into the seats in front of us. We all look outside and see a line of campers fight the two bulls of Hephaestus. I just shake my head and jump out of the cab as soon as Annabeth gets out and stops Percy from running into the fray and tells Tyson to 'go and stop the bad cows.'

I just look wary at the line of campers and the Bulls since I one: don't have a weapon at the moment that isn't stolen, and two: not my problem. I just watch one of the bulls try and incinerate the young cyclops to only get knocked the shit out of one instead by his supernatural strength.  
With the first cow crippled I see Clarisse take charge with Lamer v2 try and take down the other bull by jamming the spear into the kink of its neck and getting a face sprayed with oil as a result as the bulls eye dim and finally dies. It lands in front of the daughter of Ares.

Percy finally runs off towards Tyson with Annabeth not far behind him as I scoot over to the downed bull and go ahead and takes the ruby eyes its got since I am not dumb enough to let such treasures out of my grasp. With the rubies in my hands, Clarisse turn towards me from her place on the ground and yells, "Hey get your hands off my spoils newbie."

"Finders keepers," I say and I stick my tongue out at her and walk over to the cyclops to look and see if hes ok. Once Percy is sure that Tyson is ok he walks over to the downed daughter of Ares to try and help her up and onto her feet.  
I just look towards the blonde daughter of Athena and ask, "So is this the Camp Half-Blood that you were referring to earlier?" She just nods her head as she leads me up past the tree and into the camp proper as we see some of the other demigods give little Annie a nod and me a couple of stares. I think its mostly since I am still carrying the rubies in my hands.

I follow Annabeth to the Big House where we find the hungover god sitting on the porch playing pinochle with a few satyrs. "Mr.D, I would like to introduce you to our newest camper Mark," Annabeth tells the god who just dismisses us with a wave of his hand. Now I want to keep the god on my good side so for now I just stare in faux stupidity as I hand over one of my stolen rubies to the god.

"An offering for you lord Dionysus, as thanks for allowing me to stay in your camp." Now this get him and my guide to look at me. He reaches out and takes the ruby I was offer him with his hand and says, "Now this is more like it. Why couldn't the rest of you little shits give me an offering when you first arrived at camp." he says as Percy finally catches up with Tyson not far behind us.

"I thought my presence was enough of a gift for you Mr. D," Percy says flippantly to the god of wine with a smirk on his face. "Well now my day is complete now that you are here Peter Johnson. Now if only Chiron would be around long enough to watch as I turn you into a dolphin," the god says with a unpleasant look on his face.   
I just look around as I see one of the satyrs eat one of the cards he is holding. I start to just walk off towards where I believe the cabin would be, when I get a notification say,  
Quest passed: Reach Camp Half-Blood alive.

Rewards: 1000xp, Claiming by your divine parent

Bonus Objectives: Survive the Bulls of Hephaestus, impress Dionysus

Bonus Rewards: Anaklusmos, one fist sized ruby, one gacha token

I just ignore the notification for right now as I just continue walking along the camp towards the cabins looking for somewhere to hide so I can stash my ruby before Clarisse can come find me and take it from me. I walk towards the woods which aren't far to throw the ruby into my inventory. Once that`s done I notice one of the nymphs coming into the woods and I stare at her.

She notices me and blushes as I am looking at her with eyes that are appreciating her unnatural beauty. I walk up to her to try and talk but when she notices that I am approaching her she transforms into a tree to try to get away from me. I just walk to up the recently transformed nymph and activate my charmspeak, "Hey why did you hide from me I just wanted to talk to such a beautiful woman like you, but alas I will forever be stuck talking to this tree that hides her beauty." When these words leave my mouth she peaks her head out and look at me with glazed eyes, as I get a notification that says that [Charmspeak] was successful.

Charmspeak rank up-2(0%)

Now that I know that she can hear me from inside the tree I just, look at her and ask her what is she since I am a new camper I am not supposed to know about what she is.  
"I am a wood nymph, a nature spirit that inhabit the tree you just saw me transform into." she says as I just look at her and nod with what I hope is a bewildered look on my face. "Ok so can all the beautiful girl do that is it just a natural advantage of being a wood nymph," I ask? With this she giggles and leans her head in to whisper in my ear, "Just us wood nymphs but don't the satyrs this but we actually like being chased by them and will only sleep with the fastest of them." she says with a little smirk on her face.

I never knew that tidbit of detail but now that I know I will keep it in mind. "Thanks for that little bit of information, uh... I never got your name," I say a little embarrassed in all honesty. She just looks at me with a bigger smirk and says my name is, "Cherry since I am a spirit that inhabits a cherry tree in these woods." I just smile and nod. "Well thank you Cherry I hope that I can talk to you again later but I have to go find Annabeth since I wondered off while she was talking to Dionysus about Chiron," I finish with a wave to the tree spirit as I leave the woods and wonder back towards the cabins.

When I get back to the cabins I notice a small girl sitting in the middle of the cabins tending to the fire going in the hearth but before I can go and introduce myself to the goddess of the hearth I am caught off gaurd by Annabeth grabbing my arm and pulling me to face her. "I just got you here and would appreciate it if you didn't wonder off and get yourself killed in the first hour of getting to camp."

I just nod along not caring what she has to say as she leads me to the Hermes cabin and as soon as I open the door I hear a gasp from Annabeth and she looks up at head to point at the symbol of my mother but the thing I am more curious about is why she had to change my clothes from my graphic T-shirt jeans to a white Polo shirt and very comfy slacks that have decent size pockets. My shoes have also been changed from my cheap Walmart brand shoes to a much more expensive Nike pair.  
Next thing I hear is Chiron clopping up behind us and saying, "All hail Mark son of Aphrodite goddess of beauty, passion, love, lust, and sex." When these words leave his mouth I look at all the nearby campers drop to a bow and then go about there day.

"Annabeth I wanted to wait for you to be away from Percy to ask this but please keep and eye on him during this summer to make sure he doesn`t leave camp unprepared," Chiron says to the blonde next to me with a serious tone to his voice. "Of course Chiron, I will make sure the seaweed brain doesn`t go and get himself killed this summer," She says as if this is a matter of fact. I just roll my eyes at her and ask, "So, since I have been claimed do I go to the one that is the Aphrodite cabin or do I stay here in the Hermes cabin?"

She goes ahead and points to the Aphrodite cabin and drags me along the way. As we begin to move Chiron says one last word of advise, "Annabeth I will always be around for those who still require my aid, so please try to remind the new and old campers that I am not far." With this said he turns and heads away from the cabin and towards the hill I just walked over not even twenty minutes ago. We head towards the new cabin that is supposed to be my home during the summer, I turn around and look at the residents of the Hermes cabin just staring out the windows to look and point at me. Once we reach the cabin the door is opened by a unbelievably beautiful teen that has to be one of my 'sisters'.

"Hey Selena, this is Mark your new brother. I was just about to enter the Hermes cabin when he was claimed," my blonde says to my 'traitorous' sister. I just wave my hand while I head inside where I move to an unclaimed bed and lay myself down and close my eyes since its been a long day for me. I close my eyes and try to get some rest till dinner at the very least.

AN: I hope every one enjoys this chapter and I will try to continue writing this. I would appreciate some feedback with some ideas and corrections of any details I may have gotten wrong so enjoy. Until next time, Je ne


End file.
